


Overtired

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Syo might seem ooc but I swear he acts like this in the games, he doesn't get enough love, poor child is overtired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Natsuki has been overwhelmed with work and it's been affecting his sleep schedule negatively.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki doesn't get enough love so I wrote this
> 
> (loosely based of an imagine your otp prompt I found on tumblr)
> 
> *** signifies an extended ending that you don't have to read unless you want more fluff

It had been a few days since Natsuki had last had a full night’s sleep, and it had begun to wear him down. He was fine at first, but as his work required him to get up earlier and return later, he found himself so overtired that the only sleep he was able to get was very light and full of tossing and turning. The slightest noise made him jump and he began to zone out when others were talking, on top of being more than just a little clumsier than usual.

By now it had been going on for nearly a week, and Natsuki was certain his roommate had noticed his change in behavior, though he had yet to bring it up. It was close to midnight by the time he returned from his longest day so far, and he prayed Syo was asleep. He was struggling to hold himself together; Syo didn’t need to see him like this.

But upon entering the room, he found him still awake, slouched in a chair and tapping away at his phone. Hearing the door open, Syo turned his head to say something, but stopped when he saw the look on Natsuki’s face.

Without a word, the shorter turned his phone off, set it down, and walked over to the taller, pulling him into a hug. The taller was shocked. Usually he was the one giving the hugs, not the other way around. Before he could even respond, he found himself being pulled down slightly, his face being cupped by small, but warm, hands. His green eyes met soft blue ones full of worry.

He moved his mouth to try to give an excuse, but was interrupted by being pulled into a second hug, this one much gentler.

“It’s okay to cry, Natsuki. I know you’ve been tired and under a lot of stress lately,” Syo assured him. He must have been on the tips of his toes, because he was able to whisper close to Natsuki’s ear. This was so unusual for Syo to do, so unlike him, that the wall he put up to hold back his tears was broken.

Neither knew how long it took for Natsuki to calm down. At some point, he collapsed onto the floor, all his strength sucked away by sobs that shook his entire body. Syo just followed him, keeping the taller blond in an embrace the entire time, holding him close, saying nothing, while stroking his hair every now and then. When Natsuki finally did calm down, both his face and Syo’s shoulder were wet with tears. The ones on his face were gingerly wiped away with a sleeve, before the smaller let go and offered a hand to help him get up.

Natsuki accepted it, and after being steadied into a standing position, received a gentle squeeze. 

“You go get changed and I’ll get you some water.” 

He nodded, too exhausted to give a verbal reply, wiping his eyes. He changed into his pajamas, and was soon after handed his favorite Piyo-chan mug filled with water. Natsuki was thankful for that, as he already was beginning to develop a rather painful headache from crying his eyes out. 

Natsuki watched as Syo changed as well, sipping on the cool liquid. As the smaller walked past him and toward the ladder to the top bunk, a hand reached out and tugged on his shirt, stopping him. Syo looked back, confused, to see Natsuki looking at the ground, still clutching his shirt, looking very much like a small, frightened child.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” Syo asked, turning to face him. The taller nodded again, seemingly embarrassed to want such a thing.

Syo sighed, a small smile on his face. “Can’t help it then. But finish your water first.”

***Natsuki emptied the mug, setting it down, and followed his roommate to the bottom bunk. It wasn’t really meant for two people, but they had both managed to fit on it in the past, this time no different.

Syo took the side closest to the ladder, lifting the covers up and inviting Natsuki to get in. The taller silently obeyed, scooting as close to the smaller as he could, so that their foreheads were almost touching and their bodies were mere inches away from one another.

His fingers were interlocked with smaller ones, the grip soft but firm, as if it was telling him that he wasn’t alone and that everything would be okay. Which was, essentially, what what was being said, but without words.

Natsuki nearly began to cry again, but a forehead pressed up against his own stopped him. He could see, in those light blue eyes that were so close, exactly what the grip his hand was in was saying. Taking a shaky breath to calm himself and giving Syo’s hand a squeeze, he shut his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of his roommate’s breathing, and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he’d had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> this was horrible I'm sorry but I had to write something cute between these two 
> 
> If anyone wants me to write something for a ship (containing only the members of STARISH asides from Haruka because I can't write the others), leave a comment below telling me what you want


End file.
